One
by Marie Nomad
Summary: A sequel to 'A Brother in Need' A familiar song resurrects pain in Scott Summers.


All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comics and used without their permission. I am not doing this for money only for fun and curiosity. This is the sequel to 'A Brother in Need'. The song 'One' is a song by U2. And used without their permission. 

Note: In this, Gaia and the danger room exists. But that is all that changed. 

One By Maria Cline 

Several aircraft attacked the small plane. They are coming in from all directions. But with incredible agility the plane darted and dodged the other planes and hit them with powerful lasers. **Getting low on ammo.** Scott Summers thought as he moved the joystick with one hand. The other hand dedicated to the trigger. Suddenly, a jet flew screaming at him and blows the Scott's plane to rubble. 

The screen showed 'Game over' in bright colors. "Shit!" Scott cried out. He had been winning the game and if he had been 'alive' for a second longer he would have won. **If this had been a real life combat situation. I would have been dead.** He thought. Jubilee stared at him and said, "Whoa! One million, six hundred thousand, two hundred and three points! That's the best score yet." 

Scott replied, "Thanks, but I could have done better." Still he smiled. He had been in Generation X for over a month. He at first was worried that Emma or Sean would recognize him. Of course, thanks to the Burst he has the appearance of a fifteen-year-old. A fifteen year old with pale skin, black shoulder-length hair with white streaks in it, and a pair of mix match eyes. One eye is very dark, but normal looking. The other is white pupil on black. 

He also had different superpowers now. He has teleportation. No more wearing gaudy eyewear, no more fear of loosing his precious ruby quartz sunglasses, and no more leadership. He kind of missed the third part. He had always been a leader and a loner. Now he is just a student again. Relearning things that had been lost to him over the years. Before he was worried that his performance might indicated that he is older than he looks. He is wrong. Teleportation is a different type of power than optic blasts. He had trouble adjusting to the power. His new body is also different. He is smaller, weaker, yet faster. So, he is relearning everything. 

He even got a new name. Christopher Alexander, The first name from his father, and the last name is from his brother. His new codename is Solar Shift. His nickname is Shifty given affectionately by his new friend Jubilee. He and Jubilee are closer than they had ever been. They aren't lovers or even girlfriend and boyfriend; they are just good buds. The other Generation X members like him too. Jono and Scott talk constantly. He even gives Jono advice on dating Paige. The irony of it all, Since Scott himself has not been the best at relationships. Emma and Sean are a tad suspicious around him though. Emma couldn't read his mind due to the alterations Burst made. She is not comfortable around him. Sean constantly had the strangest feeling that they had met before. He even looked at all of the old files to see if 'Chris' was an old mutant. 

He still thinks about Jean. He tries not too. But things just pop up and they hurt him. Things that remind him of her. The full moon reminded him of the time that Pheonix who was posing as Jean at the time died for him. Or the sight of his son Cable on television would remind him about the long honeymoon he had with Jean. He hid the pain. He can still control the anger. He tries not to let it bug him. After all he had lost Jean before. But before Jean didn't betray him. Jean didn't _beg_ Logan to have sex with her before. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a, "Hello? Earth to Shifty." Scott turned his head to find Jubilee impatiently saying, "Come-on! We got to get back with the rest of the guys." "Of course." Scott said as he put on his sunglasses to hide his unique eyes from the rest of the world. 

At the music store, the others were waiting. Gaia asked, "Where were you?" 'Chris' answered "At the arcade, got a reasonable score." "Reasonable Score!" Jubilee cried out, "You got the one the top ten board with only one quarter! And that is an 'Reasonable score'! You must be one of the most humble men I know!" "I have low self-esteem so sue me." 'Chris' said as he looked at the newest CDs. 

Then, as if the entire store stood still, a song played over the speakers. 

~Is it getting better...or do you feel the same.~ 

"Oh god No." Scott muttered 

~Will it make it easier on you...Now you got someone to blame~ 

The song rang out. It was the song Scott and Jean danced to on their wedding. The song that everyone said tell the very history of the relationship. 

~You say One love. One life. When its one need...in the night.~ 

~It's one love. We get to share it. It leaves you baby. If you don't care for it.~ 

Scott realized that Jean didn't 'care' for their love. 

~Did I disappoint you? Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?~ 

**I did disappoint you Jean.** He thought mounfully. **You disappoint me too.** 

~You act like you never had love...And you want me to go without. Well its too late...Tonight To drag the past out...into the light. We're one...But we're not the same.~ 

**We were different people.** Scott thought, **But I felt so complete with you.** 

~We get to carry each other...Carry each other 

**You helped me. I helped you. That was the deal.** 

One~ 

Tears started to form in his eyes. Scott closed his eyes and mentally ordered himself, **Don't cry!** 

~Have you came here for forgiveness? Have you came to raise the dead? Have you came to play Jesus...To the lepers in your head?~ 

**Jean's lost telepathy is the blame. Why can't she deal with it?** Scott thought as more tears started to come down. He wiped the tears and listen. 

~Did I ask too much?~ 

**All I ask was for your love and undersanding.** 'Chris' thought bitterly. 

~More than a lot? You gave me nothing. Now its all I got. We're one...But we're not the same. We hurt each other...Then we do it again.~ 

**You hurt me Jean. I leave to hurt you back.** 

~You say... Love is a temple. Love is a higher law. Love is a temple. Love is a higher law.~ 

**Love like a temple is sacred.** 

~You asked me to enter...But you made me crawl. And I can't be holding on...To what you got... When all you got is hurt.~ 

**You didn't hold on.** 

~One love. One blood. One life. You got to do what you should.~ 

**I got to leave.** He thought, **I had to leave the x-men.** 

~One life... With each other... Sisters Brothers~ 

The image of the X-men popped up in Scott's mind his 'brothers' and his 'sisters' and the image of Alex and Burst among them. He sobbed. He had deserted his family. But he couldn't go back. 

~One life... But we're not the same. We get to carry each other. Carry each other.~ 

Scott went down on his knees crying and sobbing to the song. The others stared. 

~One. One.~ 

Scott realized that he is just one person. He is alone. 'Chris' lay down crying refusing to speak for a minute in the store. The onlookers stared as the rest of team tried to comfort him. 

He kept on muttering, "Why? Why?" 

***** 

Later in the mansion, Jubilee explained everything to Sean. "And so he kept on bawling for like over ten minutes. I tried to cheer him up. I even offered to challenge him to another game my treat. But he was acting like he wasn't even listening. After he stopped, he said that 'Nothing is wrong. It was just a sad song.' I think he is more hurt than he lets on." 

Sean sadly nodded. Christopher had been so secretive sometimes. He is trustworthy and good. But he sometimes would not let on how he feels. Sean looked on. He said, "Thank ye Jubilee. Tell Chris to come here." Jubilee screamed out, "Hey Shifty! Come on down!" Sean rubbed his ear, "No need for the scream lass." 'Chris' appeared and asked, "Yes?" 

Sean sighed. **The lad's teleportation is more brighter than Nightcrawler's and quieter as well.** He thought. He looked over at Chris and said, "Jubilee told me what happ'n in the mall this afternoon. Are ye all right lad?" 'Chris' looked startled and replied, "I'm fine. It was just a song the store was playing." 

Sean shook his head and said, "Ay know that ye like keeping to yuirself. But ye cannot hide all of your pain from us. Your mind may not be readable but your actions are." He stared at him. Scott didn't know what to do. If he tell Sean about his troubles he will know. And Emma can find out easily from Sean, and then the entire x-men will come to the door and force him to come back. **You're being paranoid Summers.** Scott told, himself mentally. **Just tell him.** 

'Chris' put up his hands in resignation and began to tell. "Well, it's a girl I had." Sean smiled **Ah a girl.** He thought. 'Chris' continued, "And we were close. All of our classmates said that we were the perfect couple. And for a time we were. We had our disagreements but we loved each other very much." 

"Wit happened?" 

"One day, something happened she had an...accident." 

"Was she alright?" 

"No, she wasn't. She got...blinded. After that, she became more selfconscious less sure of herself. I tried to show my love for her. But I also had to devote my time to my schoolwork. So she turned to my one of my best friends for some comfort." 

"Theirs nothing wrong wit dat lad." Sean said 

"No, they had sex together. I accidentally caught them. They did it together. That is when I left. I had to leave so I did." He was releaved to tell Sean. It had been aching at him. Even though he didn't tell him that the girl was Jean, he got enough off of his chest. 

He began to cry out loud. He had never cried in front of Sean before. He once had to shut it off because of his reputation. Now, he is just a student telling a teacher what is a matter. "Do you know what its like to have your heart ripped out of your body and shredded up into a fine mix? To have your very soul twisted and turned outside in!?" Sean looked at 'Chris' as he sadly cry. 

Sean immeadiatly wrapped his arms around the boy. "There, there, lad. There are other women out there. Ye will find yo'reself another woman." "But-but there is no other woman like her. I feel so incomplete without her. I tried to go on and thanks to you and Ms. Frost I am. But when I heard that song. It was _our_ song. I felt like all the barriers in me is turned to dry sand. I had to cry." 

"Lucky thing ye didn't teleport." 

"Yeah," 'Chris' agreed, "That would have definitely make people mad." 'Chris' sniffed and Sean got out his handkerchief and gave it to him. Scott blew on the white cloth. "Thanks." he said with a rusty voice. "Don't mention it." He stared out for a second. Sean looked at 'Chris' and asked, "Did ye know where your girl is right now?" "No! I don't! She left the school sometime after I did! Oh shit! I tried to find out how she is but she is --" Realizing that he had just cursed he apologized, "Er...Sorry Mr. Cassidy. That slipped." Sean sighed, "Dat's alright but ye should watch that tounge of yuirs. Write her a letter." Scott alarmed said, "I told you. I don't know where she is!" Sean just stared and said, "Ye didn't have te send the letter. Just write it to put all of yuir thoughts on paper. Get it out of yuir system." That plan make sense to him. "Sure. I'll go and write it right now. I gotta go." 'Chris' said as he stood up. "All right lad. If ye need any advice come to me okay?" "Sure thing Mr. Cassidy." Scott smiled and teleported out. 

Sean stared at the spot where 'Chris' teleported from. He realized that 'Chris''s story reflected Scott's. He realized that Scott is out there alone. And perhaps even more distraught that Chris. He looked up in the sky and said, "Ay hope ye are working to get back to yer life. Like Chris is working on his." 

Scott went up to his room and lock it. He will not let anyone else read this. He sat down at the desk and started to write. 

Dear Jean, 

I will not send this letter. It is just to get everything out of my system. Why Jean? I mean I heard everything. I heard your reasons. I can still remember the time we first met. You didn't have your telepathy back then. But you were still you. Now, I don't know. I love you Jean. I will always love you. But you hurt me. You hurt me bad. 

It was not like I know what it was like to leave another. I left Madylynn Pryor for you. She lost her mind, her sanity because of that. I sometimes feel guilty for doing that. But we moved on. I got you. Then, you did it with Logan. I know you had something for Logan, but that didn't worry me. Because I thought you will never cheat on me. And that Logan would never had an affair with a married woman. But you did. I feel great pain. But I vow that I will never end up like Maddie. I will never kill Logan or you. I will go on. I might come back to the X-men someday. You or any other x-man will never know it is me. I am reborn like the pheonix you take the name of. Risen from the ashes renewed. I love you Jean. I wish the best for you wherever you are. 

Goodbye Scott Summers 

Scott folded the letter and smiled, **Hey it did work.** He thought. The pain is somewhat lessened. He teleported to the nearby beach. With the message in the bottle, he flung it into the sea. He vanished again. 

Epoligue: 

Nathan Summers walked down the deserted beach. He stared at the vast line of sand and at the endless ocean. He had been searching for Scott for a while. He had been busy however due to other matters. He stopped and stand on the vast area. A small bottle with a letter inside suddenly washed up on his feet. "What the?" He wondered. He picked up the bottle and opened it. He read the letter. Nathan's eye glowed and he said, "Father." 

The end? 


End file.
